Dans l'attente de ton retour
by CandJL
Summary: Régina et Emma ont vécu une histoire d'amour très passionnelle qui les détruisait. Emma dû se résoudre à la quitter et partie vivre avec ses parents dans la Fôret Enchantée. Pendant 2 ans Régina est dévastée et ne sait comment s'en remettre lorsqu'un jour, Emma revient... Premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


Emma posa sa main moite sur le marbre froid de la porte. Le visage bas et les yeux fermés, elle attendait patiemment que la Reine Déchue daigne lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Régina… Régina ouvre-moi je t'en supplie.

Régina, assise et recroquevillée de l'autre côté de la porte entendait les supplications de son ancienne amante. Des vagues de frissons envahissaient son corps frêle, et la faisaient frémir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendue cette voix ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sentit son cœur battre aussi vite ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Régina … Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu daignes m'ouvrir ! Je ne partirai pas. Je ne partirai plus. Pas sans toi. Pas cette fois.

Emma laissa son visage rejoindre la porte et les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Son poing se referma doucement et retentit contre l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Régina.

\- REGINA !

Le cri douloureux d'Emma s'échoua dans le vent et rejoignit les plaintes des chats des rues. A cette entente Régina se crispa, et un sanglot étouffant la ramena à la réalité. Emma était revenue. L'amour de sa vie était revenu. Et elle la suppliait de lui pardonner.

\- TU ES PARTIE ! _s'écria Régina la gorge nouée_

L'écho de sa voix atteignit de plein fouet le cœur d'Emma, celui-ci se gonfla et rebondit si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que les battements désespérés de son cœur.

\- Je sais, _murmura la sauveuse_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une brune renversée par les larmes, les joues rougies par le sel humide qui inondait son visage.

\- Régina, _s'effondra Emma_

La reine se tenait droite, les bras plaqués contre sa poitrine. Son regard se perdait sur les traits d'Emma. Traits qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Le parfum d'Emma était devenu un poison au fil des mois, un souvenir ancré dans ses narines. Une odeur fantôme qu'elle retrouvait dans chaque pièce, sur chaque vêtement, ou bien au coin d'une rue. Le parfum disparu était partout et nul part à la fois et celui-ci empoisonnait son sang de par son absence. Mais la douce odeur retrouvée était si enivrante et si pure, que Régina ne pouvait que humer méthodiquement cette odeur de velours.

Elle tenait la porte à bout de bras pour se retenir à quelque chose. Elle en était arrivée là, depuis deux années, à ne plus savoir comment respirer, à ne plus savoir comment marcher sans se sentir tomber à la renverse. Elle se retenait à tout ce qui passait sur son chemin pour ne pas sombrer. Henry avait vu sa mère chavirer et dépérir mais ne savait comment gérer ce fléau qu'était l'abandon du haut de ses 16 ans. Alors il se contentait d'aimer sa mère plus fort que n'importe qui, de l'aimer à lui en faire oublier l'oxygène étouffant qui se perdait dans ses poumons à chaque fois qu'elle respirait. Régina Mills avait disparu le jour où Emma Swan était partie.

\- Tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as quitté pour suivre tes parents dans la forêt enchantée. Tu es partie, et tu as emporté mon cœur avec toi. Tu m'as déchiré. Tu as forcé notre fils à vivre sans toi, tu m'as forcé à vivre sans toi, à vivre avec tous ces souvenirs de toi, de moi, de nous. J'aurais préféré mourir que de vivre avec ça. Tu ne m'as pas choisi. Tu ne nous as pas choisis.

Le regard brun de Régina devenait trouble et même les plus gros nuages pouvaient se refléter dans ceux-ci tant il devenait embrumé. Sa respiration saccadée prouvait à Emma à quel point son ex compagne se sentait déstabilisée face à elle. La sauveuse baissa les yeux et serra les poings tant les dires de Régina lui effritait le cœur. Mais c'était la vérité. Emma les avait abandonnés. Elle était partie pour protéger Régina. Leur histoire devenait bien trop passionnelle et les détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. Les Charmings devaient partir pour gouverner et Emma prit la décision de les suivre. Laissant Régina et Henry à StoryBrooke. Emma avait encore une fois été lâche. Elle avait fui le bonheur à la première difficulté et c'est ce que Régina ne lui pardonnait pas. Cependant, après quelque mois d'absence la sauveuse avait pris la décision de revenir un week-end par mois pour le passer avec Henry. Mais la Reine se débrouillait à chaque fois pour fuir la ville lors de la venue d'Emma. Ne désirant pas s'infliger la déchirante pointe au creux de son ventre lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la blonde. Ne désirant pas s'infliger le souvenir de la perte.

\- Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire Régina… _Chuchota Emma d'une voix faible et dévastée._

\- Tu as toujours été _ma _meilleure chose à faire. Contrairement à toi, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer une seule seconde sans toi.

\- J'ai cru pouvoir t'oublier en partant. Notre amour était destructeur tu le sais, je suis partie pour te protéger.

\- Tu as fuis Emma. Et tu t'es mariée. Tu reviens deux ans après en pensant que mon cœur t'appartient toujours ? A quoi t'attendais-tu Swan ?

\- Le mien t'appartient toujours. J'avais espoir que ça soit la même chose.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes encore et que tu ne vois pas ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Parce que moi c'est ce que je suis en train de te dire. En vivant avec lui, en me mariant avec Killian, j'ai compris que tu étais la seule personne que j'aimerais éternellement.

La sauveuse marqua une pause en voyant que la Reine la dévisageait. Puis serra fermement les poings pour se donner le courage d'ouvrir pleinement son cœur et reprit.

\- Lorsque je suis venue voir Henry il y a quelques mois, il m'a demandé la chose dont j'aimerais que l'on se souvienne à ma mort.

\- Qu'as-tu répondu ? _Rétorqua Régina qui ne pouvait contenir sa curiosité_

\- Je n'ai rien répondu. Car je savais qu'il s'attendait à ce que je dise que j'étais la sauveuse. Que j'aimerais que l'on se souvienne de moi en tant que tel.

Emma sourit faiblement en apercevant les sourcils froncés de la Reine. Elle retint dans un geste désespéré sa main de caresser la joue de la femme en face d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? _Demanda la Reine_

\- Non. Il y a une seule chose dont j'aimerais que l'on se souvienne. Que l'éternité elle-même se souvienne. Qu'une seule chose qui j'aimerais reste figé dans le temps. C'est que j'ai aimé une personne plus que tout au monde. J'ai aimé une personne à en mourir. J'ai aimé aussi fort que mon cœur puisse me le permette. J'ai aimé à en pleurer chaque soir son absence. Je l'ai aimé à en ne plus savoir aimer qui que ce soit d'autre. Je l'ai tellement aimé que je dû la quitter pour la protéger et l'oublier est la seule chose qu'Emma Swan soit dans l'incapacité de réaliser. Mais l'aimer est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de ressentir. Elle est mon plus beau cadeau. Ma plus belle promesse. Et c'est de ça dont je veux que l'on se souvienne. De moi, Emma Swan éternellement amoureuse de toi, Régina Mills.

\- Emma… _chuchota la mairesse le cœur au bord des yeux_ _alors qu'une de ses mains venaient de trouver place contre ses lèvres tant elle était surprise par la déclaration de la sauveuse._

\- Epouse-moi, car c'est à toi que mon cœur revient de droit.

Emma posa un genou à terre et prit délicatement la main de Régina dans la sienne. Son regard cherchait désespérément à capter l'attention de la Reine. Mais Régina restait muette et inexpressive. Son regard vide s'était posé par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde. Puis après quelques minutes de flottement, et alors qu'Emma retenait toujours sa respiration… Régina brisait les chaines qui tiraillaient son cœur et se laissa tomber à genou aux côtés de la Sauveuse. Sa main se leva tendrement vers la joue humide de la blonde et la caressa du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle ne fuirait pas de nouveau à son contact. Elle avait rêvé pendant deux ans le retour de la sauveuse dans sa vie, elle l'avait rêvé en secret et contre toute raison. Puis elle avait abandonné, écrasant son amour dans un coin silencieux et au plus profond son être. Refoulant la douleur qui la submergeait quand Henry prononçait le nom de sa mère devant elle. Refoulant les nausées qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin en ayant une nouvelle fois cauchemardé leur séparation. Emma était là, elle était revenue et elle lui demandait de l'épouser. Et puisque l'Amour était dénoué de toute logique et que face au toucher d'Emma Régina perdait tout contrôle… Elle captura les lèvres de la Sauveuse et l'embrassa dans un gémissement douloureux. Ses lèvres caressaient tendrement celles d'Emma, alors que son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, les lèvres toujours scellées à celles de la Sauveuse. Et vit une Emma sereine, dont les traits du visage étaient détendus. Elle se retira doucement espérant ne pas la faire fuir et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait

\- Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour me le demander ? Idiote. _Répondit Régina, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres. _

Emma sourit et ne put retenir le sanglot qu'elle retenait dans sa gorge depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Régina l'entoura de ses bras et elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée emporté par le vent.


End file.
